Guess Who?
by A White Guy
Summary: Who is it that kidnaps Misa Amane and commits an unspeakable crime? Is it a delusional fan? Or someone in Misa's personal life? Rated M.


**This is just a quick one shot for all the Misa fans out there. I don't specifically name the stalker, but I have dropped hints as to who he is. Can you guess who the stalker is? Of couse you can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Deathnote.**

* * *

The night was about to wrap up as usual. Misa would finish doing her photo shots and film time, and then she would head back to Light and help him claim the world as Kira. They both had a powerful weapon. Not a nuclear bomb, or a traditional Japanese sword, but a notebook. It was called a Deathnote, and whoever had their name written in it would die.

"It's a wrap!" shouted the director.

Misa gathered her things and started to head out the door.

"Oh hey, Misa!" said one of her coworkers, "Some of us girls are heading for a drink tonight! Wanna tag along?"

"Sorry," replied Misa, "But I've got plans with Light."

Misa walked off the film set and called for her limo. She stood at the side of the road, waiting for her ride to arrive. She put her hands in the pockets of the purple jacket she was wearing. Funny how she remembered to wear a jacket but still wore a short, tight black skirt instead of jeans. While her upper body was kept warm against the cold weather, her legs were shivering. It didn't help that she had to wear open toed heels for her movie shot today either.

"Man, I'm gonna get frostbite waiting out here like this!" whined Misa.

Misa jumped when she heard the sound of dry leaves being stepped on. She turned around, but saw no one. Still, she could tell someone was there. Could it be one of her coworkers just leaving to go home? No, it couldn't be. Otherwise, they would have noticed Misa and said something to her. I mean, who couldn't love Misa Misa?

No, this was someone who clearly did not want to be seen by Misa. It was someone who did not want their face to be known. That was why they hid in the dark.

"Eh, what the hell?" Misa asked herself, "I can go a little farther away, it's not like my ride won't find me."

Misa began to walk down the sidewalk towards a park bench nearby…as did the stalker. If Misa had looked behind her, she would have seen the silhouette of a stalker holding a rag of chloroform, slowly and stealthily approaching Misa.

"Is someone there?" asked Misa.

It was too late. By the time she turned around, someone had put the chloroform rag over her nose and knocked her unconscious with it.

Misa had a black blindfold over her eyes and was still unconscious. The stalker thought of everything necessary to make sure he got away with what he was doing. Since everything was set up, he may as well go through with it.

The body had to be prepared first. With a black marker in his left pocket, he pulled down the zipper of her purple jacket and threw it to the side. Under the purple jacket was a white upper body with a blue tank top covering it. Her body was sweating profusely, but that was okay. Sweaty sex was the way to go for him. He took hold of the bottom of the tank top and pulled it over Misa's unconscious body. He then unclipped the white bra on Misa, and proceeded down towards the lower body. The shoes had to come off before the skirt. He unbuckled her high heels and slowly pulled them off of each foot. Amazing how clean her soles were. Then he unzipped her skirt and pulled that off as well.

He took out the black marker, and started with her face. He colored her bright forehead a dark black, and he temporarily took the blindfold off to color her eyelids. He then drew circles all over her body, on her breasts, all the way down to the soles of her feet.

Like a cat with a ball of yarn, the stalker was clawing his way onto Misa's sweaty body. The stalker used his arms to lift Misa's legs up, putting them against Misa's luscious thighs, and began to kiss her red, lusty lips. A moan came from Misa, but she was still unconscious. Misa must have been very flexible, because both of her legs could go behind her head, allowing the stalker to kiss each of her red toes one by one. The saliva of the stalker ran down Misa's soles over time.

The stalker then unzipped his pants and inserted his "sausage in through the donut hole", or as he liked to say it (he really liked sweets). For him, it was easier to concentrate on sex while he was staring at the cross hanging down to Misa's cleavage. It allowed him to appreciate feeling the goodness of sex rather than who he was "having sex" with. It really can't be called that, though, when Misa is unaware and unwilling to have it. This was more like rape.

So much for the world's greatest detective.

Misa was almost waking up! The stalker had no time to lose. He quickly got some quick, last minute action, and then zipped his pants back up. He kissed Misa's face once last time before running off.


End file.
